


Sinecure - Hawaii Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1012]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are going to Hawaii for Christmas. For some fun in the sun? Nope. They're on the tail of a pair of serial killers working together.





	Sinecure - Hawaii Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/06/2002 for the word [sinecure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/06/sinecure).
> 
> sinecure  
> An office or position that requires or involves little or no responsibility, work, or active service.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #20 requested by Desertpoet for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sinecure - Hawaii Version

“Why can’t we work here all the time? It seems like a nice cushy job. Sun, waves, palm trees.”

“You really want to be seen as a sinecure who can’t handle crime in the big city, DiNozzo?”

“I guess not.” Tony shoulders slumped. 

“Cheer up. Just think of it as a paid vacation.”

“But we’re here for work. It’s not like I can just relax on the beach.”

“Really? If we went on vacation to Hawaii, you’d just relax on the beach?”

“Well, no. Not with you there to keep me occupied.” Tony looked Gibbs up and down, leering.

“If we finish this case early, maybe you can take me for a spin until our flight next Tuesday.”

“Oh yeah! That’s the kind of incentive I’m talking about. Let’s finish this case.”

Normally, NCIS wouldn’t have sent a team to Hawaii when they had an NCIS base in Hawaii with perfectly good NCIS agents. However, this case had started in Washington, DC and the MCRT had been chasing this guy across the continental US and now into Hawaii. The MCRT was already close to Hawaii, so there hadn’t been a good reason to just hand it off. 

Plus, no amount of training could make up for the first hand knowledge the MCRT had about these particular criminals. Handing it off could easily lead to missed clues. They hadn’t actually killed anyone in Hawaii, yet.

Still Tony and Gibbs knew they were here. They’d sent McGee and their current Probie back to DC. It didn’t make sense to have the whole team in Hawaii when there was an NCIS base here.

Tony and Gibbs had pretty good information that they were here. They just had to figure out where before they killed again. It had taken a while to catch on to the pattern in the first place.

These killers only killed one body at a time. After each kill, they’d change states. It had only been Tony’s memory for cold cases that had made him realize that there was a pattern when they’d gotten another dead body in Washington. DC.

They’d killed enough people that they’d started repeating states. Gibbs was growing even more desperate to find these killers before they killed more armed service men or women. Tony too couldn’t wait to lock them up behind bars.

They’d searched everywhere near where their intel indicated they were and hadn’t found any signs of them. Tony was beginning to give up hope of finding them before they killed again when he heard it. It wasn’t voices or anything normal that would say people are around.

No, what he heard was the sound of a kitten. Tony’s ears perked up and he headed in the direction of the kitten, signalling Gibbs to follow along behind him. Gibbs made his way to the outside wall of the house and together they crept towards the sound of the kitten. 

They didn’t find a kitten, but they did find probable cause. Quickly searching the house, they discovered a hidden underground entrance. Calling it in, Gibbs and Tony moved to investigate instead of waiting for backup.

They didn’t want to miss any clues or for the serial killers to get away. That’s right. More than one serial killer had been killing people one body and one state at a time. 

That’s part of why it had taken so long to figure out it was even a serial killer. “NCIS. Freeze.” Tony yelled as he spotted their suspects. 

Of course, the suspects didn’t listen and immediately started firing at Tony and Gibbs. The two dived out of the way and shot back. Tony hit one in the chest. 

Before either Gibbs or Tony could hit the other, a bullet clipped Tony's leg chipping the bone. Tony went down in pain, clutching at his leg. Fortunately, he was behind cover.

Gibbs took out the other shooter with prejudice before hurrying over to make sure Tony was ok. He called it in to let them know they'd need an ambulance. 

“I'm fine. Go tie them up before they try to escape.” Tony ordered.

“Fine. I'll be back.” Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's forehead.

“I'm counting on it.”

Gibbs secured the two serial killers even though he was pretty sure they were both dead. By the time he was done the backup NCIS team was there to take over. Gibbs made his way over to Tony and together they waited for the ambulance.

Once they were alone again in the hospital room, the doctors had come and gone again, Tony whined, “I can't believe I'm going to spend Christmas in Hawaii in the hospital.”

“It's early, yet. I bet we can find a way to keep you entertained and if not there's always a cast. You could relax on the beach like you wanted.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Gibbs. It didn't bother Gibbs though. “Don't do that unless you're willing to follow through.”

“When am I not?”

Gibbs knew Tony had a point and took the opportunity to give him a deep kiss that stole his breath away. Gibbs had planned for a short getaway with just the two of them before returning to DC, but he hadn't expected Tony to get injured. Still he'd make sure his man enjoyed at least a little bit of the holiday spirit in Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
